Fanon Character Chatroom Cont.
This page was made due to several lag the original is making to weaker computers Chapter 14(4th dimension) Steve:Whoa! the Fourth dimension is a series of seemingly endless glass orbs! Phineas: Yep. Isabella: They're all so perfect, so white and pearly. Unknown life form:Hello. You must be errors of the system. We shall send you to error repairing system. you will be repaired there. Isabella: I'd rather not be "repaired". Phineas: (hugs Isabella protectively) You can take me, but just back away from Izzy! Isabella: ...? Candace: Since when was Phineas romantic? Isabella: No idea.... Unknown life form:..... (takes Phineas) Isabella: PHINEAS! ULF:(takes Izzy and the entire gang as well) At the Black Sphere ULF:Hello, and welcome to the REpair center. We hope your brief life as an error has been a plesent one. We are now ready to star the fixing proper. A repair drone will come in 3, 2, 1 Isabella: (gulp) ???:DUN DUN DUN! Steve:(whispers) i need a good plan. i only got so many AK-47 bullets. And i don't know the art of breaking the laws of physics. Repair Drone: Emmiting Sleep Gas to Error 1(who is Phineas) Phineas is asleep and is being draged away. Goth: Oh Ferb, where are you? T_T Ferb: Here. Goth: Please, do something! At least save your brother, if you can. Ferb: (saves Phineas) Goth: I knew you could do it! Now, can you guys please save the rest of us? Phineas: (wakes up) Huh? wh--What happened? Isabella: Phineas! Help us! Phineas: (destroys the Repairbot wirth a karate kick) Isabella: swoons Phineas: (looks at Isabella) ;D Isabella: LOOK OUT! Phineas: (nearly dodges a laser) Ferb: ...you okay? Phineas: Yes yes I am. Ferb and Isabella: forehead Goth: so only Izzy can hear Isabella? Isabella: so only Goth can hear Yes? Goth: I need help. How do I get a boy's attention? You see, I'm uh softer crushing on Ferb... Steve:Whatever you are talking about, we have no time! we gotta escape! ULF:Repair Drone disabled. Sending multiple Repair Drones Steve:i told you so! Steve's Dad of the Present:Hey! What's up with the robots! Part 15(Escape from the Black Sphere) Steve:run before the robots get to us! Anthony: Seriously, why is all this happening to us?﻿ Isabella: No idea. :/ Goth: I'm never gonna get any boy advice. >_< Isabella: Just try being yourself and talking to him. Goth: But what do I say to a guy who hardly ever talks? Phineas: Just say anything I guess. Isabella: Well, since Ferb rarely talks, he listens more. Just tell him how you feel. Goth: But what if he doesn't like me? Isabella: He will. Trust me. Phineas: Never know unless yiou try. (kisses Isabella's cheek) Ferb:....Wait aren't we running? Goth: Ferb...gulp I-I love you. Okay, let's run! Ferb: I--Umm...Wow. (blushes) (After they find a place to hide) Ferb: Do you--REALLY love me, Goth? Because I---I love you too. Goth: blushes Yes, very much. And...you do? Ferb: (nods, leans in to kiss Goth) Goth: and giggles when receiving kiss Steve:People! My picture of Mathew is dissaperering. Which means that we have a good chance of dieing! Steve's dad:I have a wierd orb thingie. Phineas:That is our molecule scambler! i thought we lost it! everyone huddle up! Goth: huddle while holding Ferb's hand Phineas:(activates teh sphere) let's run to a random dimension after going thourough this wall! (They do so) Part 16(Entry to the Block Dimension) Phineas: Perry? Agent P: (shrugs shoulders) Phineas: You're...a s-secret agent? Goth: I still think my cat is a secret agent. Steve:Let's try block dimension! Block Dimension Phineas:This is VERY blocky. The world is made out of 1^3 blocks and is made out of different material (note:this is actually minecraft dimension. look up minecraft) Isabella: Sweet. Steve:I know this place. This is a game I love. This is MINECRAFT! Steve's Dad:Yeah! Steve and his dad:Punch trees! Phineas:I rather not. (reaches to his pocket and pulls out a non-existing dimension gate opener and presses the button)HEY! Steve:Let's look we have to get obsidian, the hardest material of this world obtainable to make a portal device and ignite it to make it work to escape this dimension. Steve's dad: hold up. i'll try a spell. dash give Jisu underscore Lee 46 14 Phineas:There is a spell? Steve's dad:it's only for multiplayer. I need few minutes to make the spell happen. Find some pigs, demand their finest bacons, and come back here. We may need them for healing in other dimension Anthony: Err..... Goth: I think we should ask Ferb for an idea. at Ferb Monty: *Randomly apears* Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for a while and tottaly have no idea what's going on, but I have good news! Say hello to Mr. Bang Bang!!! *Takes out a huge Basooka Gun* YEAH! >:U *Tries test firing it but nothing comes out* WHAT!? Grrr, I forgot to get amo... >:T *Throws it aside* So now what? :O Ferb: I have nothing. Goth: ...this isn't good. You sure you can't think of anything Ferb? obviously having a panic attack Anthony: I still got the electric gloves. Goth: Is there any way you can use them in this situation? Jisu(as in steve's dad, not user):we'll need those to jump-start the dimensional gate Goth: Well, let's get this party started! Anthony: As much I hate being a portable generator....i'll do it. Alt. Anthony: How much energy does it require? Baljeet: Enough to overload the power grid. Stacy: 8 million gigawatts of energy? Baljeet: Yes. Aliesha: I'm so confused. Goth-2: Wait, does that mean we're going counter-clockwise? Phineas-2: Maybe. I dunno. Phineas: I guess we are. Monty: But then we'd go back to the dimension of those flying thingies that eat humans! What was it called, "Land of Beauty and Mystery"? And then we'd need another 8 million gigawatts of energy to go through it again, and then another 8 million to go through the Second Dimension! Do your electric gloves hold that much energy? Phineas: On second thought we should just go clockwise. Baljeet: Yes. It would be much easier. Phineas: Let's go! (They go clockwise to the next dimension) Part 17 (Revenge of the Phineas Dimension) Danville is in ruins, and everything has a greyish tone except for us. Phineas: ...did NotAGothChick have to use the dimension from one of her fanfics? >_< Goth: laugh Isabella: I guess she did. Steve:i wanna go to first dimension before This dimension me and north koreans forces try to reenter our dimension! Phineas: Okay. (goes to First Dimension) Part 18 (Back to the Beginning, Because Steve Wanted To) Lisa: FINALLY, WE'RE HOME! Stacy: You said finally. Ew. Lisa: ...What? Stacy: In some people's minds, 'finally' means....you know..... Isabella: Subject over. Ange: Where WERE you pitsniffers? PJ: Mind your business you git. Ange: Grrr.... the lights in the room go out Everyone: screams Isabella: Phineas?! Phineas: I'm here! for and grabs her hand Isabella: giggles Goth: weakly F-Ferb? Anthony: Seriously? Why? Lights dont jsut go out. Ferb: The light bulbs burnt out. O_O Meanwhile... Doof: Behold, the Light-Bulb-Burn-Out-Inator! Vanessa: You're not normal Dad. Doof: Oh why THANK you Vanessa! Perry: chatter Vanessa: (rolls eyes) Meanwhile... Goth: suddenly Meanwhile... Goth: suddenly Vanessa: ...? Doof: Oh, hi. Sorry, I forgot about your lesson today. Perry and Vanessa: ??? Cain: What's goin on ?? I've kinda missed out lately. Goth: @Perry and Vanessa I'm his apprentice. Hence my page. Meanwhile... Anthony: *looks around suspiously* Someone's gone....can't see who since the light is out. *starts patting his pockets, looking for something* Ferb: Is it Goth who's missing? Cuz she hasn't said a word... Anthony: *pulls out a torch glove, puts it on, and hits the switch* Perfect, we have a torch. *the glove was on fire, yet Anthony's hand was unharmed* Ferb: Hey, where's Goth? Real Life Friend of NotAGothChick: suddenly She vanished. as well Ferb: O_o Steve:Here is a pocket generator, a light-bulb making kit and unrealistically large amounts of light bulb ingredeants. (Beatrice pops in) Beatrice: I'm back! I got a new boyfriend! 5th Dimension Phineas Flynn! Phineas-5: Hi! (Isabella-5 comes in, see's Beatrice and Phineas-5 kissing, Isabella-5 runs away crying) Beatrice: That was akward. I think Isabella-5 has a crush on Phineas-5, like Isabella in this dimension has a crush on Phineas in this dimension. Phineas: Yeah...But at least /I/ like Isabella back. Isabella: Huh? Phineas: Uh...Nothing. *blushes* Phineas-2: And /I/ like Goth. Goth-2. Goth-2: and giggles Beatrice: At least it's Phineas from the SECOND dimension who likes goth, since Phineas from the FIFTH dimension likes me. Phineas-5 is my boyfriend. Beatrice-5: Can I get Phineas-1? Beatrice: No, Phineas is gonna be with Isabella soon. Phineas+Isabella: No we won't! blush Beatrice: I stand NOT corrected. Ferb-2: something about "Phinebella" Beatrice: What you murmuring about, Ferb? Ferb: I'm not murmuring. Beatrice: Not you Ferb, second dimension Ferb. Ferb-2: I'm not murmuring either. Beatrice: I'm gonna be going on my summer school field trip around all dimensions. That's a weird field trip, but I'm going. See ya guys lat-AHHH! (gets sucked into the other-dimensionator) (yelling) AT LEAST THIS IS WHERE MY SUMMER SCHOOL FIELD TRIP IS GONNA (portal shuts, room gets quiet) Everyone: O_o Phineas: O...kay.... Ayako: That was weird and spontaneous. Stacy: Yes yes it was. Phineas: Yeah. Ferb: Is she okay? O.o Beatrice: (portal opens) I'm okay. (portal closes) (portal opens again) Just saw my summer school teacher, she said I wasn't in summer school XD How did I not know that? (starts singing Summer (Where Do We Begin?), gets cut off at "Every single moment is worth it's weight in gold" Phineas: Please don't sing my song, I sang that in the other dimension. Beatrice: (gives Phineas 5 dollars) Phineas: kay, go on. Beatrice: (continues singing song, gets cut off at "Ponds and pools and garden hoses") Phineas-5: Woa, stop! If I give you a million dollars, will you shut up, Beatrice? Beatrice: (stops and faints) Phineas-5: That was just a trick to get her to stop. Who wants ice cream??? :P Phineas-2: hand Can I get one to split with Goth? Goth-2: giggles It's Mara. Phin-2: ...Mara. Phineas: Young love. So cute. (puts his arm around Isabella) Isabella: Uh Phin...That's the OTHER me. Isabella-2: (gently pushes Phineas off) Ferb-2: ... Isabella-2: :) Hey Ferb... Ferb: Uh... Izzy-2: No, not you. Ferb: Oh. Ferb-2: (pats Ferb on the back) Ferb: Thanks man. Steve:Do you want me to tell you guys about your future? I have files on all of you guys. Aliesha: Sure. Goth: appears Okay! Ferb: O_O Goth: ...what? Star: *enters room* WOAH MAMMA! How did- Oh. Part 19(Steve Spilles the Beans) Steve:Aliesha, You are going to be a single woman. Your job is a musician. You are writing your second album﻿ when i am from. Phineas: Okay...What's MY future? Cain: And mine ! Star: AND MINE! Steve:Obiously, you will adopt me. Also, You will discover your own element, Isabellium, when you are 18, make fortunes by selling Isabellium-related products, get various prizes, get married to Isabella, have Rachel, build the coolest mansion in Danvill, have Mathew, and you know, stuff. Oh, also, you somehow moved the Nobel Foundation from Sweden to Switzerland.(note: ALL of these future facts is in Jisu Lee's Continuem) Steve:Cain, you will be Candace's SECOND husband. Jeremy, her FIRST husband, is currently lost in the sands of Egypt presummed dead. Steve:Star, you will be (pause), killed during the same war Jeremy was lost in, but your death ended the war that, in the alternate dimension where you wern't killed, would have become Third World War. Basically, you get killed stopping the Third World War from happening. Goth: What about me? If yours doesn't match what my creator says, I'm gonna be suspicious... Anthony: How about me? Steve:You will be Mrs. Greene, after marrying Eric, and have an evil company that sells over 100 inators. Steve:Anthony, you will "retire" from OWCA after 10 years of service, and serve in the militery for two years during the pre-WW3, get kicked for indirecty killing the rest of your mission group(don't ask), and you were the head of developement department in Phineas's company. And let me check...... and you suicide at the age of 32 because of your guilt of the death of your team. BTW, Jeremy was in your team. Punk: How about me? Eric Greene: And me? Delilah: Me? Candace the Cat: Meow! (Hi!) Beatrice Goldberg: I brought my cat, Candace! Candace Flynn: I remember her! I love you, Candace the Cat! (pets Candace the Cat) Beatrice Goldberg: I'm so bored. Maybe if it weren't for Steve randomly going to part 19. Candace the Cat: Mrrrawwww! (I hate him for doing that.) Steve:Punk, i have no files of you for unknown reasons. Eric, you will be Dr.Greene, an evil scientist, Delilah, you lay 10 eggs, although one turns into scrambled eggs, and Bea, you will be in prison for murder in public for rest of your life. Beatrice Goldberg: Wait, what? PUBLIC MURDER? (sweats) I NEVER DID MURDER IN PUBLIC! Candace the Cat: Meeeeoooowwww.... (What kind of girl sweats?) *bites Steve* Anthony: And how is it that you know all this, as it is an unbroken tradition for the military intelligence to wipe out the records of one who has had a dishonorable death? You lied. Delilah: @Steve chatter 10 eggs? So...all at once, or one at a time? And what do you mean scrambled eggs?! Aliesha: I'm a single woman that can sing? Cool, I guess. Star: *runs around in circles screaming* *stops running and screaming for a moment and says* At least it's for a good cause... *contiues running and screaming* McKenna: I can't believe I'm related to her. Besides, what's my future? Star: *accidently turns into a platypus* Oops. *contnues running and screaming* McKenna: WOULD YOU STOP THAT?! Star: Well... How old am I when I die? Considering I'm 13.... I'm starting to wonder where you get this stuff.... Patrick:*mumbling* My mind is an enigma..... McKenna: Patrick,go be stupid somewhere else. Delilah: chatter (ANSWER MY QUESTION STEVE) Perry: chatter (Calm down, Lily.) Delilah: chatter Please answer? Cain: Woa, SECOND husband ?? Jeremy: WHATTTTT ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caindace: O_o Madison: Hi random people that I do not know! ...what's going on here, because I honestly have no idea... Delilah: on translator So...uh... Star: *slides down giant slide* WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Freddy Mann: This could get very interesting. Whats my future? McKenna: I.... have nothing to say. -_- Steve:ONE BY ONE! Steve:So, Anthony, since your suicide was on the news, i simply went back just before your suicide, got your records, and came back, and added the fact you commited suicide. Steve:Deliah, you lay them 1 by 1, and the last one was when you were at a farm, you went to the chicken coop, layed your egg, and the farmer accidently took your egg. You get your revenge soon though. Steve:Star, you will be in your 20s when you die. You don't get married. Star: Not even engaged? My creator will get revenge.....You will be sorry. Steve:Candace, So when you hear Jeremy went missing, you were in pain, and Cain came over to comfort you for few days, than weeks, and you two get married. Oh, a call from the future! Mathew at future:Hey Steve! They found Uncle Jeremy alive at a Saharan Oasis! Steve:BRB Steve:Back. Now Jeremy, Candace, and Cain is in a big, violent soap opera. Which is never good. Steve:And Candace the Cat will be in extreme pain in 5 minutes, because I GOT MY CHAINSAW! NO CAT IS GONNA BITE ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT! Mathew:While Steve uses his cartoon violence on that cat, I will answer more questions. McKenna, I don't have your file. Steve? Steve:(while holding that cat by it's tail)I lost it! Star: I... don't think that cat is going to like you tommorow.... McKenna: Not....good. Phineas: I can't belevive that perry is an agent! Steve:And STAY in the underworld, cat! Star, btw, you were engaged. And you died willingly. I don't know who you were engaged to though. Candace: I don't know what to say.... Well I do but I don't think I can say it on here... Cain( in a weird trance or something): O_O Jeremy: ....I'm gonna kill you and tell god you died.... Stacy: Wow, Suzy isn't the only Johnson who is violent.. Isabell: Jeremy, are you okay..........I mean you're freakin' me ''out and I've seen a ton of things that would freak most people out that didn't scare me at all. Delilah: wearing translator Jeremy is being so out of character... I'd love to get a date, but I don't know any suitable boy platypeople... Perry: on translator And I can't find a good girl platypus. Goth: Uh... Hannah: Randomness! Gotta love it but, that ''was ''out of the blue. Goth: a narrator's voice Perry and Delilah had no idea just how perfect for each other they were... Perry and Delilah: O_o Maybe she's right... Isabell:Den why dotcha go on a freakin' D-A-T-E? Hannah: My friend here wasn't being rude:that's just her nature. Tyler: Who's goin' on date? Isabell:TY! Hannah: I gotta bad feelin' 'bout dis.... Goth: narrator's voice again And we don't know if Perry and Delilah will ever be together... Perry: a Doof-like voice ...this is awkward. Doof: O_O Hannah: O............kay? Isabell: Ever notice 'Doof' backwards is 'fooD'? Tyler: You pointed it out to me last week. Doof: >_< Perry: >:) Delilah: laugh Perry: smile Doof: eyes Hannah:...What was all that about? Doof: I don't like my name backwards. Perry: But I do >:) It's funny Delilah: Ditto. Isabell: *creepy voice* Indeed it is. Hannah: It's funny alright. Hey, Dr.D, I don't like your parents or your brother. Doof: :) Well, I'm glad to meet you then. Hannah: If ''I was treated that way, I'd become a street kid. Doof: Okay... Hannah: Sorry, one a my weird but tr ue statments. Doof: Okay. Perry: snickers Doof makes statements that are nonsense... Doof: eyes Hannah: That makes two of us! Isabell: three. Tyler: Four. Phineas: Little obvious. Perry: Okay. Delilah: Should we move on to a new section? Cain: Yea this is getting too long. Part 20 (Insert Title Here) Delilah: Hi... Hannah: monogram your name ain't cool. Carl, yours is. Monogram: >_< Carl: :D Isabell: Monobrow's upset! Wuz wrong Mony-brow? Tyler: Izzy, you're acting strange. Hannah: Don't act so surprised. Monogram: O_o Isabella: What's wrong? Isabell: I'm not sor-y! Monogram: ...I'm getting confused. Character ©'s Cain © Nan Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Articles Category:Dialogue